lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Gifts, Goofs, Galore/Transcript
(Opening Theme) In front of the Barbie Dreamhouse --Ken is polishing Barbie's car before Nikki, Teresa, and Raquelle arrive-- Teresa: Hey Ken! --The polisher that Ken is holding on to slips off the car and hits Blissa-- Teresa: We're gonna hit the mall to shop for Barbie's birthday! Wanna come? Ken: I've been preparing for a year already. Luckily, I found the perfect gift. --Ken pulls out a box and slowly opens it-- Ken: It's a rare . . . -the girls move closer to Ken to see the gift- exclusive . . . -they move closer- limited edition . . . -they move even closer- charm bracelet! Raquelle: Nhe! That's good enough for Barbie. Nikki: Ken, Barbie's a girl who has everything! You can't just give her a charm bracelet! --Ken looks at the charm bracelet disappointingly and closes the lid of the box-- Ken: Pile in, ladies! We're going to the mall! --Nikki and Teresa open the car doors and as Nikki is about to sit in the passenger seat, Raquelle sits in the passenger seat instead-- Raquelle: So how old is Barbie, anyway? Nikki (on couch): Good question! I know she was a doctor and you gotta go to school for at least eleven years for that which would make her - huh! No way! At the Mall --Nikki, Teresa and Ken rush to the mall and the girls grab Ryan as they pass him so that he can hold all the gifts as the trio shops frantically-- Teresa (on couch): How old is Barbie? Well she ran for president and you gotta be at least 35 so that means she's, wait, let me see, plus 4, carry the 2... --Ryan is holding a lot of gifts, Nikki and Teresa add more gifts, Ryan falls on the ground with a pile of gifts on top of him, and Raquelle adds one small gift-- In front of the Barbie Dreamhouse Barbie: Huh! A yogurt maker! Thanks Teresa! Teresa: Wait! I know that look! Don't tell me you already have one? --Barbie presses a button on a remote and the book shelf flips to reveal shelves filled with yogurt makers except for one spot-- Barbie: . . And now I've got a life time supply! Barbie: A breakfast in bed tray table! Nikki: Ah, no, no, no, no. no! It's not just breakfast! This one serves up goodies 24/7! Barbie: Wow Nikki! That's really thoughtful! Nikki: But? . . . Raquelle: Even I know she's already got one of those! --Raquelle presses a button on the coffee table that causes the table of gifts to flip and reveal a table of food-- Nikki: Barbie, you're officially impossible to buy for! Ryan: All it takes is a little imagination! Can't say you've already got one of these babies? Barbie: No, not just one, --Barbie opens a closet full of Ryan's gift-- Barbie: You give me one every birthday! Ryan: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 . . . --Barbie closes the closet-- Ryan: That's a closet full of handsome! Raquelle: Well I spared no expense with my gift! Barbie: A mirror? Nikki: Isn't that the free mirror you get when you buy the 600 dollar makeup set? Raquelle: Told you I spared no expense! Barbie: Thanks Raquelle! Ken: Now I know you don't have one of these. --Ken picks up a lot of high heels-- Ken: You know how shoes always get sucked up when you vacuum? -drops shoes on the floor- Well, problem solved! --Ken turns on a shoe vacuum, which causes Blissa to jump onto the ceiling and the shoe vacuum vacuums all of the shoes, but with a press of a button, 2 shelves carrying the shoes eject from both sides of the shoe vacuum-- Barbie: Ken, we have central shoe vacuuming, remember? --Ken turns off the shoe vacuum-- Ken: It's true Barbie! You already have everything! Nikki: Hey Ken! -walks over to Ken- (whispers something) Ken: Really? I thought you said she wouldn't like it. --Ken takes a small gift box over to Barbie and commences to opening it-- Ken: Here Barbie, I know it's not much, but . . . Barbie: Huh! A charm bracelet! I love it! And I've always wanted one! --Barbie kisses Ken on the cheek-- Barbie: You're the best, most thoughtful boyfriend a girl could ask for! Ken: Thanks Barbie! But you know, there's one thing everybody's been wondering about all day. --Blissa's claws are almost unstuck from the ceiling-- Barbie: What's that? Ken: How old are you anyway? Barbie: Well today I'm officially... --Blissa falls on the vacuum cleaner and it turns on and they can't hear how old is Barbie-- Transcript Guide